


Other Halves

by MsFaust



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Minor Character Appearances - Freeform, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter survives the Snap, Several others do too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Peter and a few classmates are brought to a whole different world, where they each find a missing part of themselves.Note to geeky: I apologize if the characters seem OOC in comparison to your universe. Did the best I could, but there are some aspects of writing I just have trouble with.I may write more for this AU, if properly inspired.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Other Halves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekymoviemom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekymoviemom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Continuum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218252) by [geekymoviemom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekymoviemom/pseuds/geekymoviemom). 



The day had started out so normal—well, as normal as it can be for a spider-powered teenager who was also the son of Iron Man and Captain America. Of course, field trips didn’t happen every day, but they happened often enough to be somewhat normal. But what definitely wasn’t normal was the giant teddy bear that appeared from behind a building and stepped into the bus’s path, blocking their view of the traffic light. With caution, the bear knelt down and gently tapped the front window.

“I‘m afraid there’s no time to explain,” the bear said, it’s voice distinctly masculine. “Right now, I need some of you to come with me.”

Despite the strangeness of it all, Peter didn’t feel scared—the bear wasn’t giving him an ice-cubes-down-his-shirt feeling. None of the other kids were panicking either, though there were lots of nervous looks.

“Who are you looking for?” Gwen inquired.

The bear paused for a moment, then he reached behind his back, producing what looked like a proportionately-sized sheet of paper and holding it close enough for them to read. Multiple names were scrawled on it, under a header reading  _Active/Latent Digidestined._

“Digidestined?”

One of the girls, a blonde named Tatum, suddenly perked up. “This must have something to do with those monsters—you know, from a few years ago?”

“You were in you-know-where at the time,” Ned whispered. “It got covered up, but by then, the news was focused on you and your dad.”

Nodding in understanding, Peter scanned the list, finding his own about three quarters of the way down. Aside from him and a few of his classmates, however, he didn’t recognize most of the other names. It wasn’t like HYDRA’s hit list—most of those people were on there for obvious reasons. Before he could ask about that, however, he caught sight of a ring-shaped spacecraft hovering in the sky not far away.

“We need to leave,” the bear said, looking tense as he gazed up at the ship.

That was all Peter needed to hear. Grabbing his bag, he made for the door, followed by Ned, Gwen, Flash, Tatum, and Peter’s fellow academic decathlon team member Cindy Moon. As the bear lifted them up and set them on his shoulders, Peter thought of Dad and Papa hoping they were OK. Much as he wanted to stay and help, his gut was telling him to go with the others, and Papa said to trust his gut.

“JARVIS,” Peter said as quietly as he could. “Tell Dad and Papa I’m taking cover, and I’ll try to contact them soon.”

(PoE * Adventure 02)

As the bear, who introduced himself as Monzaemon, carried them across the city, he was able to give a partial explanation. He was one of a vast multitude of digital monsters, or Digimon, residing in a separate dimension called the Digital World. The Harmonious Ones, four powerful Digimon who acted as guardians of the Digital World, had learned of Thanos and his goals. Not knowing if the Avengers and their allies would stop him or not, they decided to bring the Digidestined—children who were specially selected to defend the human and Digital Worlds—to the other side, where they’d be safe.

“Whatever Thanos is planning, it probably involves a lot of death,” Monzaemon remarked as they approached the portal. “And the Sovereigns didn’t want to risk any Digidestined lives.“

“If they could, they’d probably evacuate more than just you guys,” added MudFrigimon, another Digimon who looked a mud snowman. “Or even help those Avenger folks out.”

“But they have too many responsibilities,” chimed in Unimon, a third of the Digimon sent to help with the mass exodus. “So they decided to have you evacuated, rather than leave it to chance.”

Gwen caught sight of Peter’s guilty look, and put a hand on his shoulder. She knew that he really wanted to help, but given why they were going to the Digital World in the first place...

Besides, this whole Digidestined thing sounded really important.

“You might want to hold on tight,” Monzaemon advised them.

(PoE * Adventure 02)

“Oh, man...”

For once, Peter had to agree with Flash. They had emerged onto a mountain with an amazing view of the landscape below. As they descended, Unimon told them it was called Infinity Mountain, and it was where the first known team of Digidestined had fought their first enemy.

“We’re right in the middle of File Island,” Monzaemon said as they reached the mountain’s base. “Plenty of space for you to roam around while we’re waiting for the all-clear.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Unimon prompted. “It doesn’t do any good to just leave them completely unattended.”

“Mimi!”

Without warning, a plantlike Digimon with a pink flower sprouting from her head came running out from the nearby forest, hurtling straight towards an Asian girl with dyed pink hair. As the two joyfully embraced, more Digimon emerged, some looking more excited than others.

“They’re here, they’re really here!”

“I didn’t think they’d come so soon.”

“Does it really matter?”

One of the new Digimon, an orange and gold gear with a face and small arms, floated closer to Peter, looking at him with an odd mix of nervousness and wonder. It seemed like it had been waiting for Peter its whole life, but now that they were finally meeting, it wasn’t sure how to react. To his surprise, Peter realized he felt the same way.

“Hi,” he said, slowly holding out a hand. “Nice to meet you, uh....”

“S-Solarmon,” the gear replied, anxiety melting away as he reached out and took Peter’s hand.

Around them, the other kids were getting acquainted with their own partners. Some were initially apprehensive like Peter and Solarmon, while others were more enthusiastic. Yet for each of them, there was an innate rightness about it all, like they’d each just found a part of themselves they didn’t know was missing.

“So...what now?”

(PoE * Adventure 02)

“Peter? Hey, Earth to Peter!”

Ned’s voice snapped Peter out of his flashback. “Sorry, I was just thinking about...you know...”

Beside him, Ned gave a nod of understanding. “I do. Can’t believe it’s been almost two years.”

The other Digidestined from Midtown, who were perching with them on the roof of an apartment building, looked equally solemn at that comment. Once they were allowed to return to the human world, they learned just what the Sovereigns had feared would happen, and why they had insisted on bringing them to the Digital World. Along with those who had been disintegrated by the Snap—albeit temporarily, as the Avengers found a way to undo it a year later—a lot of other people were killed as a result, whether due to vehicular accidents, interrupted medical procedures, or worse.

“Never saw Dad cry so much before. He’d been so worried, he almost had a heart attack.”

“You can‘t really blame him.” Tatum pointed out. “The whole point of the evacuation was to make sure none of us died.”

Peter shuddered at the thought—it wasn’t hard to find footage of the Snap’s effects. If he hadn’t gone to the Digital World, would he have died too? And if he had, just how big an impact would it have on Dad and Papa?

“Whoa, hey, enough of that!” Solarmon cut in, waving his hands. “It‘s all fixed now.”

“Besides, we have a more urgent problem,” added Monodramon. “There are Digimon running wild all over the city.”

“Most of them are probably scared out of their minds,” Tatum agreed with her partner. “It wasn’t their choice to come here.”

“Even so, we need to get them back ASAP,” Michael reminded them over their Digivices. “The cops can’t get them under control, and the Avengers can only do so much, especially since they’re not all here. Looks like it’s up to us.”

Peter thought back to the Battle of New York, remembering each Avenger’s part in fending off the Chitauri. “Which boroughs do we need to cover?”

“Brooklyn, Queens, Bronx, and Manhattan,” reported Ned, holding so the others could see the on screen radar.

“Mimi, Cooper, Lila, Nate, and I have Manhattan covered,” Michael helpfully noted. “Iron Man, Bucky, Widow, and that size-changing guy are out in the Bronx.”

Taking the laptop from Ned, Peter gave the screen a hard look, checking to see where everyone was. “Okay, Tatum, get Ned somewhere he can play mission control, then find Dad and tell him where the Digi-ports will be.”

“You got it.”

Almost instantly, Monodramon had Digivolved to Airdramon and was soaring off with Tatum, Ned, and Goblimon on his back. Peter turned back to the remaining three and their partners. “Gwen, take Flash over to Queens. Cindy and I will make sure Brooklyn’s covered, then meet you there.”

Once Flash, BlackGabumon, Gwen, and Witchmon had set off on the latter’s broom, Peter quickly switched to his Spider-Man costume, Cindy grabbing on as he shot off a webline and holding on tight. Solarmon floated after them, arms hooked under Renamon’s shoulders.

“Why couldn’t we just hitch a ride with one of the others?”

“Because this way’s more fun!” Cindy hollered back to her partner. “Kinda makes me wish I had spider powers too!”

Peter chuckled in agreement. While it had taken a while to come to terms with his powers—especially considering their source—he certainly wasn’t complaining about them any more. After all, they certainly enabled him to do a lot of good, even before he learned about the Digital World. Solarmon had remarked that being a superhero wasn’t that different from being a Digidestined, for both roles came with a lot of responsibility and were not to be taken lightly. Peter couldn’t argue with that—the only thing that kept him from joining the battle that fateful day was the mass evacuation. Although he felt bad about not being able to help out when Thanos and his followers came after the Time and Soul Stones, he would never regret going to the Digital World. His connection with Solarmon wasn’t like the one Dad had with Papa, but in a sense, he’d found his own other half.

**Author's Note:**

> -The majority of Adventure 02 events do not occur or happen differently. For example, Ken does not become the Digimon Emperor, but Myotismon still possesses Oikawa, though he alters his plans after the Snap.  
> +I’m aware that there’s five years between the start of PoE and Continuum, but only three between the end of Adventure 01 and the beginning of Adventure 02. For simplicity’s sake, I’m sticking with the Pieces of Echoes timeline.  
> -MCU Characters’ Partners:  
> +Peter: Solarmon —> Guardromon —> Andromon  
> +Ned: Goblimon (red) —> Grumblemon —> Gigasmon  
> +Gwen: Tsukaimon —> Witchmon —> LadyDevimon  
> +Flash: BlackGabumon —> BlackGarurumon —> ShadowWereGarurumon  
> +Cindy: Renamon —> Youkomon —> Doumon  
> +Cooper: Gaomon —> Leppamon —> Chirinmon  
> +Lila: Lalamon —> Sunflowmon —> Blossomon  
> +Nate: Falcomon —> Peckmon —> Crowmon  
> -Tatum and Michael are from Digimon Adventure canon, the latter debuting in “The Samurai of Sincerity” while Tatum first appears in “Digimon World Tour, Part 1,” which also introduces fellow American Digidestined Phil, Steve, Maria, and Lou.


End file.
